creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Hancock9797
Hey...... Ich liebe Animes, Mangas und Creepypastas (was wohl klar ist...) Meine Liebling sind: Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, laughing Jack, Eyless Jack, Smile Dog, SCPs und die Hirschkinder.... meine Lieblings Anime Charakter: Kisuke aus Bleach ,Nami aus One Piece, Natsu aus Fairy Tail, Boa Hancock aus One Piece, Whitebeard aus One Piece, Frosch aus Fairy Tail, Erza aus Fairy Tail,Ace aus One Piece, Grimmjow aus Bleach,Law aus One Piece, Aomine Daiki aus Kuroko no Basekt, Kagami Taiga aus Kuroko no Basket, Sebastian aus Black Butler, Lucy aus Elfen Lied, Hidan aus Naruto, Pain aus Naruto, L aus Death Note, Murasakibara aus Kuroko no Basket, Yami aus Yugioh, Joey aus Yugioh, Schöne Zitate aus und zu Animes: Weaklings die crying. Heroes die smiling. Legends die standing!!! -One Piece the Pretties smile hides the deepest secret. The Pretties Eyes shed the most tear. The Kindest Hearts felt the most pain. -One piece "Wir sind hier, um zu beweisen, dass die Gerechtigkeit am Ende immer siegt" - Lawliet L, Death Note "Die wahre Qualität eines Ninja wird nicht an der Anzahl der Jutsu, die er beherrscht oder seinem Talent gemessen. Das eigentlich wichtige ist die Entschlossenheit niemals aufzugeben" - Jiraiya, Naruto Shippuuden "Ich brauche keine Waffe! Meine Freunde machen mich stark!" - Sora, Kingdom Hearts „Wenn Rache Gerechtigkeit ist dann bringt Gerechtigkeit nur noch mehr Rache und wird so zu einem endlosen Kreislauf aus Hass.“ Pain, Naruto Shippuuden "Wir kennen unsere Angst und was machen wir nun? Wir stehen auf! Wir stehen auf und werden Stärker!" Natsu Dragneel aus Fairy Tail Doktor Hiruluk von One Piece *.* "You can’t kill me. You When do you think people die ? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol? No. When they are ravaged by an incurable disease? No. When they drink a soup made from a poisonous mushroom !? No! It’s when… they are forgotten. Even after I’m gone, my dream will come true. The ailing hearts oft he people will be cured. This has truly been a wonderful life!" "Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entgehen, mein Kind, aber du kannst ihm mutig entgegentreten, wenn das dein Wunsch ist." Prinzessin Mononke "Meine Freunde gebe ich nicht her...selbst wenn ich dafür sterben muss" Monkey D. Ruffy, One Piece never look at your life as something insignificant never forget the friends of yours that you loved - Fairy Tail, Erza Der Krieg bringt beiden Seiten nur Tod, Verletzungen und Schmerzen. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als den Tod einer geliebten Person akzeptieren zu müssen. Man will es leugnen, aber sie kommen niemals zurück. Menschen wie deine Generation die den Krieg nie kennengelernt haben verstehen diesen Schmerz oft nicht. Du suchst nach einem Sinn im Tod, doch alles was du findest ist Schmerz und Hass den du nicht verstehst und er frisst dich auf. sterben wie dreck, unsterblicher Hass und Wunden die niemals heilen. Das ist Krieg. Naruto, dem wirst du dich entgegenstellen müssen. *hält kurz inne* Du und dieses Buch. Es ist fast so als hätte irgendjemand all das geplant. Vielleicht war es ja das Werk des wahren Gottes. Meine Rolle in dieser Geschichte ist nun vorbei. Naruto ich glaube wirklich das du es kannst... -Von Pain, damit legte Pain seine Hoffnungen und Träume in Naruto Ich glaube das Schicksal treibt einen Menschen vor sich her, so wie eine Wolke von der Luftströmung getragen wird. Aber bisher war mir nicht klar, dass man sich die Strömung aussuchen kann von der man getragen werden möchte. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Ziel, was man erreicht, nicht doch das selbe ist, aber wenn man eigene Entscheidungen treffen kann, dann wird vielleicht das Leben selbst zum Ziel. Ich glaube dafür sollte man alles geben und die, die es schaffen durchzuhalten sind die wirklich Starken. Und ich will zu den wirklich Starken gehören. Dafür werde ich kämpfen. Der Vogel ist frei und endlich trifft er die Entscheidung zu fliegen. Und er fühlt sich großartig. - Neji, Naruto Shippuuden Geh und leb mit Kota und den anderen ein glückliches Leben... Tu an meiner Stelle das was...ich nun mal nicht tun kann... - Lucy, Elfenlied Sanji: Essen oder ein Tritt? Du hast die Wahl, was du zwischen die Zähne bekommst! ( One Piece) Sie wissen wie armselig sie sind, darum brauchen sie nur jemanden der noch armseliger is als sie, um sich besser zu fühlen" Lucy von Elfen Lied "Ein ninja der die Regel nicht beachted ist ein Mistkerl, aber ein Ninja der seinen Freunden nicht hilft ist ein größerer Mistker" l(Obito Uchiha zu Kakashi) "Do you know why big brother where born first? to Protect the little ones that came after them." - Ichigo Kurosaki. Bleach Komm Rein,aber bleib gefäligst drausen. Soul Eater Death the Kid "Sagt... Was denkt ihr? Wann stirbt ein Mensch? Wenn er von einer Kugel getroffen wird? NEIN ! Wenn er am Herzen leidet oder eine andere schwere Krankheit hat? NEIN !! Man stirbt, wenn man vergessen wird..." Doc Bader One Piece :3 Pain aus Naruto Shippuuden „Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot. Der Grund ist absolut egal. Religion, Ideale, Ressourcen, Land, Groll, Liebe oder einfach nur so. Jeder unbedeutende Grund, der Menschen zu einer Handlung motiviert, wird schließlich Krieg nach sich ziehen. Mit den Ursachen kann man sich im Nachhinein beschäftigen, doch Kriege wird es immer geben, weil alle Menschen in Wahrheit nur kämpfen wollen.“ Even if I can’t see you. Even if we are separated far apart from each other… I’ll always be watching after you. I’ll definitely watch over you forever. Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail) Furcht ist nichts schlimmes. sie sagt dir, was deine schwäche ist. und wenn du erst einmal deine schwäche kennst. kannst du stärker werden als du je erwartet hättest. (Fairy Tail) Hört zu, Bergäuber! Ob ihr Bier auf mich schüttet oder auf mich spuckt, darüber kann ich lachen. Aber welchen Grund ihr auch habt, ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr meinem Freund etwas antut! -Shanks- (One Piece) Aokiji: moment mal, es ist nicht gut menschen nach ihrem äußeren zu beurteilen. mein Motto war schon immer "schlampige Gerechtigkeit"! Lysop & Sanji: GENAU SO SIEHST DU AUCH AUS!! One Piece "Natürlich habe ich keine Ahnung, wie man Schwerter benutzt. Und vom Navigieren verstehe ich auch nichts. Ich hab auch nicht den geringsten Schimmer vom Kochen. Ich kann nicht mal Schwindeln. Ohne meine Kameraden würde ich dort draußen sterben!" Ruffy zu Arlong One Piece Krieger: (greift Zorro an) Fahr zur Hölle! Zorro: (wehrt ihn ab) Ich weiß nicht wo eure Hölle ist. Geh schon mal vor! One Piece “Hero? No! We're pirates! I love heroes, but I don't wanna be one! Do you know what heroes are? Say there is a chunk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it, but heroes will share it with other people. I want all the meat!” Monkey D.luffy - One Piece "Verzeih mir Sasuke, das ist das letzte Mal" -Itachi Uchiha, Naruto "Wer schießen will, der sollte auch bereit sein sich erschießen zu lassen." - Lelouch vi Britannia "Dann werde ich meine Stärke benutzen um für meine Freunde zu kämpfen, über die ihr gelacht habt!" - Natsu Dragnee, Fairy Tail "Es gibt Dinge die kann man nicht aufhalten: Den lauf der Zeit ... Das Schicksal ... große Träume ... ... Einen starken Willen ... Ohne sie findet man keine wahre Freiheit , man bleibt ewig in sich gefangen und verliert seine Ziele ... Und als echter Pirat hat man Ziele..." - one piece Eustass Kid: "Gegen die gierigen Herzen der Mächtigen dieser Welt sind Verbrecher die reinsten Menschenfreunde. Weil Abschaum regiert, wird Abschaum geboren." (One Piece) "Weil die Sieger sich als gerecht darstellen!!!!" -Don Quichotte de Flamingo Es gibt Hindernisse, die Kraft allein nicht überwinden kann. Aber wenn sie etwas überwinden kann, dann ist es die Kraft der Gefühle. Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail "Du bist kein Fuchsmonster mehr, du bist mein Team Kamerad von Konoha, Kurama!" - Naruto ship. Auch wenn unsere Wege unterschiedlich sein mögen musst du dein Leben immer mit vollen zügen genissen du darfst niemals denken das dein Leben Bedeutungslos sei du darfst niemal im leben deine Freunde Vergessen die dir wichtig sind Fairy Tail Erza Das wars erstmal von mir :) Hancock9797